


Mission: Endgame

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Mission Accomplished [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time in country has finally gotten to Brad.  Nate and Walt know his pain too well and tempt him from the darkness into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> The third (and final?) installment of the Mission Accomplished series.  Inspired by episode seven.

Brad was _pissed_.  Perhaps that was putting it mildly.  No one was feeling the heat more than Nate and Walt- the former because it was _him_ having to tell Brad all the shitty orders and the latter because he was in the same Humvee.

They were back at their staging area after another patrol into the city.  Brad hadn’t liked the fact Nate had ordered him to leave undetonated ordinance behind but there was little choice the LT had.  He couldn’t risk his team leader- much less his lover- on something so reckless.

As Nate watched the Sergeant stomp around and give off an aura of “fuck off,” someone stepped up beside him.  Walt bumped their shoulders together but frowned as the LT looked over at him.  “He’s really getting hung up on all this, huh?” the younger noted.

“Yeah.”  Nate sighed, looking back to where Brad disappeared into the Humvee.  “Honestly so am I.”  He looked back at Walt as he admitted, “I’m tired of not making any difference.  We did our jobs.  We won.  But now we’re supposed to be bringing stability and none of the higher-ups will let us.”  He sighed in frustration then, shaking his head.  “I know how he feels.  He’s just finally had enough of us getting screwed over.”

Walt nodded in understanding, stepping closer so their arms were touching.  It was about all the intimate contact they could get away with in public.  “Won’t have to worry about that soon, right?  We’re gettin’ outta here.”

Nate gave a little shrug.  “Yeah.  Guess yer right.”  He patted Walt on the back before walking away.  The other stood there though, looking at the Humvee thoughtfully.  Maybe they needed just one more mission.

* * *

Everyone in Bravo Two was gathering around to watch Lilley’s completed movie.  Brad was still seated in his chair though, looking up at Nate who had also stayed.  Wynn was the only one remaining and he seemed to catch the hint in the air, quirking his lips before moving away to join the others.  

Nothing was said between the veteran Marines, not verbally anyway.  Nate cocked his head to the side, giving him the hint of a smile before walking off towards the hall.  Brad gave a little huffing laugh, shaking his head and looking down at his lap- he’d give the LT a short head start.

Across the room, Walt was standing with the others.  He looked up, Nate catching his eye.  Walt nodded an affirmative before the LT slipped out the door.  He watched as Ray went over and offered Brad a drink but his lover just took it and set it aside.  Ray looked off towards where Nate had gone and shook his head with a little smirk.

Once Ray had moved to join the rest of Bravo, Brad stood and trailed after where their other lover had gone.  Not being quite as patient, Walt slipped away after him.  He caught up easily enough and jumped onto Brad’s back once they’d both caught sight of Nate waiting for them.

Grunting, Brad started to laugh.  “I see how it is,” he joked.  “I got tempted by a pretty piece of bait and then blitzed from behind.  Figures.”

“Can’t help it you think with yer dick,” Walt snarked, his legs squeezing tightly to Brad’s sides, resting on his hips while his arms locked around him.

“Well excuse me for not getting laid in a while.”  Brad was smiling though and that counted for something.  He made it over to Nate before Walt decided to wiggle his way down.  “I take it you two have some plan?”

Nate’s answer was to smile, tilting his head to the side.  It was an abandoned office space and Brad kicked the door closed behind them as his lovers stood back and watched him in a mixture of amusement and hunger.  Walt hopped up onto the desk, Nate leaning his hip against it.  “Something you like, Sergeant?” the LT asked.

“Very much so… Sir.”

That made Nate smile, beckoning him over with a simple tilt of his head.  “What do you say we make up for lost time.”

He reeled Nate in, crashing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.  Brad felt the tug on his shirt, barely able to draw breath before Walt was trying to shove his tongue down his throat.  Walt moaned into Brad’s mouth as Nate latched teeth onto his neck.

Brad managed to pull away, gulping in much needed air.  As he steadied himself, noticing his lovers doing the same, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  “Solid copy, Sir.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the companion [video](http://youtu.be/ebtl2zj8JOo) I made to the series. Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
